The Priestess and her Demon
by Sai-Abyss
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is within age to enter the dark undergrounds that her family ran for years. Her demon butler, Sesshomaru Taisho to protect her, Kagome is pushed between growing up, protecting her family and others, and keeping her forbidden love and curse a secret.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or the story of Black Butler.**

**That Demon, That Priestess **

Blood. There was so much blood it drove Kagome mad. "They're all dead", she whimpered, looking around the room she was kept in. Over thirty-five adults, wearing similar black cloaks, were slaughtered by the giant white dog they summoned. It ate, pounced, and crushed them all. The smell of blood and intestines was enough to make her sick.

She slowly crawled from out of the cage they had kept her in. They were going to sacrifice her, because she was 'virgin', whatever that meant. And that dog they summoned was supposed to 'rape' her to gain the powers she possessed. It all confused her.

This was all happening too fast. She was just about to crawl into bed with her loving parents until someone knocked down the door and stole her away; stripping her of the pretty nightgown her mother made for her and into some ragged old cloth that barely covered her lady parts. The adults that took her had beaten her down to the point she couldn't move for a short while, and had thrown her into the cage while chanting something in a different language.

Now that they were all dead, she needed to escape from this place and the giant white dog. Though her body ached from the earlier beatings, she still slowly walked away, stepping into pools of blood and she didn't care. She just wanted to leave. She just wanted to go home to her parents. She wanted to sleep in the comfort of her own home.

"Priestess", boomed the giant dog, startling the girl. It made its way and jumped in front of her path. Its red eyes were glaring at her, daring her to move an inch.

Kagome did stop.

"I have come to devour your soul", it said. "Prepare yourself." It opened its mouth to swallow her whole.

'No' she thought. 'No. Momma…Papa….' Even though she had cried for her parents earlier, they never did come to her rescue. It was just her and the demon now. No one can save her.

"No!" She threw her hands out just as the dog's mouth was about to close. Unknowing to the girl, her body started to glow a fainted blue and a pure white orb shot out from the palms of her hands into the insides of the demon's body.

In pain, the dog demon flung backwards and crashed into the wall of the other side of the room. It twitched in pain and its body glowed red. The dog then started to shrink smaller and smaller, until it reached its humanoid state. Kagome watched, amazed at what just happened.

"Did I do that?" She looked at her hands, which were still glowing, then looked at that demon.

The Demon, now humanoid, had long silver hair and pale flawless skin with a blue crescent moon on his forehead, followed by duo magenta stripes on his cheeks. He wore clothing that looked to be from the samurai books Kagome's father would often read to her about. His eyes were golden-ambers, almost like jewels. In this state, the demon looked to be a very young man.

"Wretched girl", the demon cursed. His voice sounded colder than in dog form. "So you don't want to die, do you?"

Kagome shook her head.

The demon then smiled at her. "They wanted to sacrifice you to summon me. Do you care to get your revenge?"

"But they are already dead", she said. "I don't want revenge."

The demon cocked his head to the side. "Power? Money? What do little human girls want?"

'Why is he offering me these things?' she thought to herself. 'He was just trying to kill me. Why isn't he?'

The demon saw the girl's confusion and sighed. "You are strong, Priestess. You've weakened me, drained me of all my powers. If you knew how to, you would've finished me off right now. But you don't. You're sparing my life, so I'm sparing yours." He ran his perfectly clawed hand through his hair. "Now, tell me what you want already. I'm willing to give you anything."

"Anything?" The piped Kagome's interest. What could he give her that she already doesn't have back at home? A doll? A cat? A rose garden? She pretty much has it all back at home. The only thing she didn't have was…

"Be my butler", she said.

The demon's eyes widen in shock. "A butler, as in to serve you?"

Kagome nodded. "You said you'll give me anything…I want you to be my butler."

"Out of the question."

"But you said-

"I will not serve a priestess like you", he boomed, standing up. He was much taller than Kagome had thought at first.

She looked down at the bloody floor. 'Then…what else can I ask for?'

She didn't know that the demon had made his way in front of her until he gripped her chin to rise her gaze back up to him. "Wha?"

"I will not serve you", he said, "Unless you make a contract with me."

"A contract?" 'Those things papa sign to get what he wanted?'

"Yes", said the demon. "Make a contract with me, a deal more or less." He then smiled. "I will be your butler forever and I can have your body and soul however I see fit."

"My body and soul? That's two things when I only asked for one. How is that a fair deal?"

The demon chuckled. "Then I'll add in my protection. Your body and soul and I'll be your butler and protect you from harm. The least I can do since you'll be mine."

Kagome didn't know what to do and she was getting tired and hungry. She misses her parents so much and she wanted to be in bed. Without a second thought, she nodded. "Yes. It's a deal."

Without another word, the demon had sunk his fangs into her neck. Kagome's body burned, especially the center of her forehead which now a blue crescent moon, the same as the demon's, appeared there.

"You belong to me now."

**A Five Years Later**

Mistress Kagome Higurashi, daughter of Baron Tsuyuki Higurashi and Lady Komeko Higurashi, was enjoying a good book in her father's study. She had found some of her chocolates that her father's company, the family's chocolate factory "Higurashi-Choco-Sweets" had made under an idea she had. Her father wasn't getting much sleep one night so she had asked him to combine chocolate with alcohol since those were his two favorite things. Thus their new name-brand chocolate 'Kago-Chocos' was made. To easy the minds from stress with delish milk-chocolate mixed with coconut rum.

But too much could make anyone drunk. Especially her.

She didn't remember when her vision started to blur or the reason why she came to her father's study anyway.

"Oh, I remember", she said to herself, giggling. "Mama n' Papa are away in France for a month." She sighed as she sunk in her father's big chair. "I bet they're gonna have so much fun while I watch the mansion. This stupid, boring mansion." She closed her eyes, only for a second to try to fight the sleepy-ness the alcoholic chocolates had brought down to her.

It was then she felt soft lips against hers. When she slowly opened her eyes, she found herself into the arms of her personal butler. His eyes were closed as one arm was tightly wrapped around her body while his free hand caresses her cheek. He was sucking and tugging on her bottom lip until she started to struggle free.

"Gah!" Kagome was able to get herself free from her butler. "Se-Sesshomaru!"

Her butler in white smiled at his mistress. "M'yes?"

"What the hell were you thinking?" she yelled. "What is the other had seen what you did?"

"I assure you that they are busy with their own tasks to even bother us." He reached down and gripped his mistress' chin. "And besides, even if they did see us, you are all mine no matter what."

Kagome blushed. She had known this guy for five years, when he was a giant demon dog and she was a tattered little girl. They both made a deal with each other, for him to serve her and protect her while he can have her body and soul. But back then she was ten years old and was kidnapped from her own home by people who hated the family.

After the deal was made, he had brought her home safely to her worried parents. Both her mother and father had been knocked up by a blunt weapon and came to to find their daughter being brought back home by a young man in white. The Higurashis' were so happy to see their daughter back home that they offered the young man to be their daughter's butler. He was given the name 'Sesshomaru Taisho' and had stayed with the Higurashi's for five years now.

The Higurashis trusted him so much to inform him of their dark secrets. They had warned him of the possibility that there were monsters, beside Humans, out there and they will try to take over the world. Special families like the Higurashi, Jigurashi, and Kigurashi, have members while spiritual powers that can eradicate the evil in the world. They had asked Sesshomaru to protect Kagome of the monsters and her powers, for one day they might destroy her since she never used them before.

But they don't know that Kagome's abilities are tamed for she would use it to zap Sesshomaru whenever he would pounce on her or still a kiss. Sesshomaru was in more danger by their daughter than the parents themselves. If they have special powers, how come they couldn't sense he was a demon?

"Idiots" as Sesshomaru would call them. Kagome was the only one that was special in the family.

Kagome had her hands full with this demon. Ever since she was 'becoming a woman', Sesshomaru was unable to keep his demonic claws off her. The kissing, the late-night groping; she would even wake up and find herself in his arms in her own bed. She doesn't understand how he does it without setting off her senses.

She found her way back to her father's chair and glared at the demon. "Why are you here?"

"I was looking for you so you could do your homework", he answered. "But, instead I found you here, sleeping off the chocolate alcohol." He licked his lips. "Just think, what if you were covered in that stuff? You would be quite intoxicating, no?"

"Buzz off, Sesshomaru." Kagome turned away in her father's chair and faced the window. Outside was the forest which hid the entire mansion. 'Boring, boring trees and birds.'

"Well, I did get a letter from the Lady Kaede", he added.

"Grandma Kaede?" Kagome turned back towards her butler. "Probably to tell him that she wants to kidnap me or something. Give it to me. I wanna read it."

"Are you sure, Kagome? This is addressed to your father."

"Just give me the damn letter."

"So feisty." The butler handed his mistress the letter, which was a sealed by candle wax with the symbol of a skull.

"Strange." Kagome broken the seal and read the letter out loud.

My Dear Nephew,

I do believe that it is time to introduce Kagome into this damned world. You cannot hide her or keep her in the dark. As a Higurashi, she has to fight for herself. Since we are low on members of the family, I do recommend my granddaughter for this task.

There seem to be a large amount of missing girls that would go to a secret ball late at night in London. The girls would be dressed in the skimpiest of outfits just to get in. And then they disappear. The ball is called 'Le Youkai'. The owner of the ball is unknown.

This could be the first mission for Kagome and her butler if you don't feel safe with her going by herself. She can investigate the owner and asked the girls there and get out before trouble starts. Please, Kagome must be known to the other family branches.

Yours truly,

Kaede Higurashi

"Well well well!" Kagome tossed the letter onto the desk. "I get to join the underground that is my family. This is exciting."

"Do you think you're up to it, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked with great concern. "You don't have any experiences and you might be dealing with other demons."

"So what?" Kagome turned away again. "I ask around, get a few clues and come back home. If a demon gets involved with me, I can zap him or make another contract with him." That was when Kagome's chair was forcibly turned and Sesshomaru was nose to nose with her.

"Don't you dare", he growled. "I will not share you with another filthy demon. You are mine, do you understand? Your body and soul belongs to me."

Kagome should be used to his scary faces, but she felt guilty for saying she will share herself with another demon. She reached for her forehead for the crescent moon mark, hidden by her bangs. The very mark that binded her to the demon before her.

"Sorry", she whispered. "I won't suggest that again."

"Or ever." He caressed his mistress' cheeks before crushing his lips onto hers. He was mildly surprised that she wasn't struggling against him, but he didn't care. She was his. 'From her blue eyes, soft lips, to her very moist core…she belongs to me.

**Author's Note: This is a side project that I'll be updating one a month. A little bit of Black Butler (because it is awesome) and a contemporary era. I hope you guys liked this so much. Happy Christmas in July~**


End file.
